The Return of Pandora pt. 24
(In the woods. Terra lifts up the grate to discover what he has been looking for.) Terra: Ah-ha! We found it! Home sweet home! (She climbs out and holds the grate open for the gang.) Strong Bad: And it's filthier than I imagined. heroes walk cautiously towards the mansion. They get inside unnoticed into some room. Xigbar: All right, in here, boss. closes the door and sighs Takua/Takanuva: Lock the door, Lincoln! Rook, pull the drapes! Hey, Xigbar. Why don't you order us some pizza? This might take a while. (The heroes get the pizza, then bring it in to Robby and Romeo.) Robby Hirano: ...no I mean it, they... Terra: Here you go, boys. I'm gonna go check out the hot tub. Robby Hirano: Oh, okay, Aunt Terra! Romeo Conbolt: All right. Robby Hirano: I can't believe you, man. Whatever made you think your dad would fall for a stupid idea like that? Romeo Conbolt: It wasn't stupid! Robby Hirano: Come on, it was really stupid! Fighting the Acolytes alone? (Dinobot was just about to enter when he hears Robby. He decides to listen.) Romeo Conbolt: Look, I didn't know what I was doing, all right? I...I was... I was panicked!... (Cut to the roof of the RV where Pete and Goofy are. Pete begins to go bowling.) Strong Bad: So tell me, Zick, is that kid of yours still giving you guff? Ezekiel Zick: Oh, I don't know what's wrong. Just seems like everything I try only drives Max further away. Maybe I ought to just back off, I don't know... Strong Bad: Wrong, Zick! Look, if you keep 'em under thumb, they'll never end up in the gutter! (Strong Bad bowls and gets nine pins leaving one standing.) Ezikiel Zick: Don't worry, Strong Bad. Almost. Strong Bad: Almost? Heh! Watch this! Max!! (Max comes running up to the roof.) Max: Yes, Sir! Coming, Sir! Yes, Sir! (Strong Bad points at the pin. Max goes over and kicks it down.) Strong Bad: Woo-hoo! Strike-ola! Yeeha! Thank you! Thank you! Yes! And the crowd goes wild! High five, son! Hike! (Cut to int. of SULTAN's chamber. Red Skull is there with Pandora, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche and the Acolytes.) Red Skull: I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while. (Shingen pulls out a sack of gold and tosses it in front of him. He takes out a piece, scrapes it on his chin and continues.) Aah, I'm listening. Pandora: I know your secret, Red Skull. You stole the box I opened. Now anyone who possesses is to open it with me. Red Skull: I learned the Elder Gods will posses the box. We're gonna put an end to them. They'll bow before us or die. Pandora: And the Trigger? Red Skull: Dark Spirits are searching for it right now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. Pandora: So that just leaves... (Riliane walks close to Red Skull.) Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Red Skull! I've looked everywhere for Cthulhu. He disappears like magic! Red Skull: The God is more trouble than he's worth. Pandora: You said you had things under control. Red Skull: Lovelace Mansion will be downfalled by heroes. Pandora: But Why worry about Cthulhu? With him or without him, surely this world will be ours when we open the box. Red Skull: We need all the magic jewels and crystals of Multi Universe to open the final door. Any fewer is useless. Odin: Well, if the elder god is that important, we'll find him. Pandora: Acolytes, find all the sacrifices. Search the Multi Universe and bring all the victims to the mansion. (The Acolytes left to find their victims.) (In the bed room. Zick enters and ignored Robby and Romeo.) Max: Hi, dad. Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up. (Goofy looks absolutely dumbstruck and disillusioned. He gets in bed and turns off the light.) Robby Hirano: (whispering) I think I better go. Romeo Conbolt: (whispering) See ya, Robby. Robby Hirano: (whispering) Don't forget: Powerline! Romeo Conbolt: Shhhhhh! (At the great hall, the heroes gathered around.) Terra: Listen up, people. This is the end of war. Now we're gonna send the Acolytes out of our house. With the help of Fellowship and Mockingjay Crusaders, We're going to fight back! Who's with me? Index: We're in! Strong Bad: Nobody gets into my room! Landarick: What's the plan? Terra: I'll show you how it's done! Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts